Sisters
by nightstargoddessofstars
Summary: Five very different sisters: Jean, Anna Marie, Wanda, Kitty, and Laura, each one will face problems and obstacles. But, in the end each one will get her very own happily ever after. Full summary inside! ROMY, JONDA, XIETRO!


_**Sisters**_

**Full Summary: **Five sisters. The eldest is married to a powerful general, afraid of what could happen if she let go of her sisters. The second eldest is trying to figure out her heart. The middle child doesn't want to get married. The second youngest has to choose between 2 men. The youngest has fallen in love with an arrogant young prince.

**Main Couples: **JONDA, ROMY, and XIETRO

**Disclaimer: **If I owned X-Men Evolution, I wouldn't be writing Fan Fics.

**A/N: **This story takes place in a kingdom. It's sort of like a fairy tale. Not all the characters in Evolution are going to be in the story only some. Please Read and Review. It's a really good story. My grammar may a little off. I posted this story like a year ago, but then I had writer's block so I deleted it. But, it's good to go now, so I'm gong to update more often, hopefully, but reviews are of course very helpful.

---

Long ago, in a beautiful kingdom lived five sisters. They were the daughters of the nobleman Charles Xavier. He had raised all five girls single-handedly. He was the most loyal noble to the king, King Erik. King Erik had one son, Pietro. King Erik was a fair ruler, but ruthless to his enemies. His son, Pietro, was very arrogant. He seemed to think that every woman in the land wanted to marry him. Fortunately, this is not true.

Lord Xavier's eldest daughter was named Jean. She was kind and caring, but was too opinionated. Her biggest fear was leaving her sisters. Since Jean was the oldest, she had always been the one to talk to. Jean had lengthy red hair and emerald green eyes. She had gotten married a few months earlier to Scott Summers. The Summers family were very important generals and colonels. Scott's brother, Alex, was a colonel in the army. Scott's father was retiring, so Scott was going to take his father's place as general.

The second eldest daughter of Charles Xavier was Anna Marie. Her hand in marriage was wanted desperately by all men. She had shoulder-length brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Anna Marie was head-strong, but was very kind to people. But don't take her looks as a sign of weakness; she was skilled in martial arts. Ever since she was small, she had been close with her younger sister.

The middle child of the Xavier family was Wanda. The girl was exceptionally beautiful with her long ebony black hair and sapphire eyes. Her temper was a legend. Her father strangely kept a close eye on her. Many men feared her, but also loved her as much as her sister. Wanda hated men, but her father still hoped one man would be able to tame her.

Charles Xavier's second youngest daughter was named Kitty. Kitty had muddy brown hair which she kept up in a ponytail. There were two boys she fancied who liked her, too, the royal painter's son and the most famous musician's son. However, she wasn't sure who to choose. Unlike her sisters, Kitty was perky and couldn't see the bad side of a person. For advice she would talk to her older sisters. Kitty and Laura were pretty close because they were almost the same age.

Finally, the last child of Lord Xavier was Laura. Like many of her sisters, her hair was long and brown and brown eyes. Laura always had a short fuse. She was very fresh to her elders and people around her beside her father and sisters. Strangely, she had a knack for war and was one of the fastest riders that ever lived. She loved horses as much as her sisters. Laura disliked men because she thought all of them were pigs. Make up and dresses weren't usually her thing, though she could be very pretty if she wanted to.

---

Nobleman Xavier wheeled his chair into the palace. After saying hello to the guards, he made his way to the throne room. The throne room was the most beautiful part of the palace. There was a blood red rug that spread from the entrance to the throne. Red and purple drapes covered the windows blocking the moon. Lord Xavier lowered his head as if he was bowing. When he lifted his head, he saw King Erik on his throne. Pietro was beside.

"She turned eighteen a few weeks ago. Do you suppose it is time?" Charles asked. King Erik smiled and stood up. He slowly walked toward his old friend. Pietro tried to follow along, but was unable to.

"My friend, I would like to thank you for raising her all these years," Erik said as he shook Charles' hand. "Yes , tell the girls who they really are." Nobleman Xavier lowered his head once more before leaving. Pietro looked at his father, confused.

"I will tell you soon enough," With that King Erik walked off to his chambers. Pietro was left in the throne room wondering what had just happened.

---

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? I know it was really short, but next chapter is going to be a lot longer. This was just an introduction to show you what will happen. There will be some romance. You see a regular day for the girls. There will be a little Jott. Though there will be some ROMY and JONDA. I love these two pairings. So stay tuned. Don't forget to review, tell what you guys think about it.

Nightstar Goddess of Stars

PS: Review!

Press the little blue button that says 'Go'


End file.
